Baby Project
by Enchanted Crimson Rose
Summary: Tyson and Kai are working on a school project together...raising a child! Can the two struggle through it? Can they manage not to kill each other? Or will certain...feelings...become clear? Pairing: TyKa YAOI


__

Crimson: OMG I'M ALIIIIVEEEEEE! XD lol I'm sorry that I left for so long! But I'm back now and I'm here to stay X3 And all of the stories that I've left on hold are now going to be finished.

_**Tyson**_: You know they are probably going to kill you for starting this story without finishing the others first _riiiiight?_

_**Crimson**_: Yes, but it couldn't be helped! lol This thought just wouldn't stop plauging me! mwahaha this story should be fun to write!

_**Kai**_: Hn. As long as its involves me being with Tyson, I'm happy.

_**Tyson**_: Awww hugs Kai

_**Kai**_: blushes

_**Crimson**_: Come on you two, save that for the story! You have to confess your eternal love for each other in this one X3 Oh and btw, everyone goes to the same school in this fic. So read and enjoy!

**Warnings**: Yaoi; the pairing is Tyson and Kai; and some mild cursing.

_**Baby Project**_

"Wha-What the _hell_ is this!" Tyson stared disbelieving at the babydoll currently sitting on his desk. He groaned mentaly, 'Why me? Some of the other kids don't have one of these things!' The teacher smiled at their faces as she imagined what was in store for them through the next week. She had assigned them animatronic babydolls to take care of over the easter break, the whole time the baby would be recording how it was treated and produce a final grade for them when the assignment was finished. 'This is a perfect expeirament to prepare them for life after school! As a teacher it is my duty to make sure they have a well rounded education and parenting just happens to be one of my favorite subjects!' She smiled at the class and began to explain.

"Now kids, the dolls on your desks are your children, and depending on how you treat them you will get either a passing or failing grade for 15 percent of your overall grade! Now I want you all to pair up into partners, only one child per pair mind you so if you have a baby you must find someone who doesn't." She laughed to herself, 'This should be intresting.'

"Who are you going to pair up with, Rei?" Max asked his chinese friend who had unfortunately been handed a baby, causing him to blush.

"Well, I was thinking about asking Mao..."

"Aww, you were?" Rei jumped as he heared Mao's voice behind him. He nervously turned around and smiled.

"Y-Yeah...so, uh, do you want to...um, pair up?" He asked holding the baby out in front of her.

"Sure," She blushed," I was actually just comming over to ask you the same thing." Max laughed at the both of them until he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning around he faced Emily and her 'child'. She offered a nervous smile and pointed at the baby in her hands.

"You wouldn't mind working with me would you, Max?"

"Sure thing, Emily. This could be fun!" He gave her a huge grin and lead her away to his desk so they could talk. Mao latched onto Rei's arm and stared around at all the pairs appearing.

"Hehe, this project could actually turn into a good thing. Its like an invisible cupid making its way around the room, creating adorable couples!" Mao squealed happily, the thought of working with Rei making her hyper. Rei smirked and pointed across the room.

"Speaking of new couples..." Mao turned to see Kenny, looking ready to piss himself at any given moment, walking up to an angry looking, baby-less Hilary.

"Er..H-Hilary?..."

"WHAT!...Oh Kenny!" Her facial expression changed drammatically to an apolagetic smile as soon as she saw her friend. Kenny, now shaking, held his babydoll up.

"Would...and...work...erm..." Hilary smiled, understanding what he meant trough the jumbled mess.

"I'd be happy to work with you, Kenny."

Meanwhile, Tyson still sat in shock stairing at the opposing baby in front of him. 'What am I supposed to do with this? I don't know how to take care of a kid! I mean, does this this pee? Because I am_not_ changing any diapers!'

"Okay, class, is there anyone who doesn't have a partner yet?" Tyson's head shot up.

"Wait, what! Partners? I didn't hear anything about getting partners!" The teacher shook her head.

"Tyson, what have you been doing this whole time? I know that this was a surprise but," She sighed," I guess this means that you're the only one without a partner then..."

"Hn. I don't have a partner either." Everyone looked to the back of the room. Kai stood with his back against the wall, eyes closed, and without a baby or partner. 'K-Kai! I have to partner up with Kai! To take care of a baby!' Tyson mentally screamed. The teacher looked ruffled, 'This wasn't part of the plan! I hadn't counted on there being more boys than girls!'

"Well... this was unexpected. I guess the two of you will have to work together then." She gave a feeble smile before heading off to the teacher's lounge to get some 'much needed' coffey just in case. Tyson snapped out of his shock after a few moments. 'heh, might as well make the best of this!' He walked up to Kai and held out the baby, putting on his cutest face with the biggest eyes he could muster.

"So, Kai, does this mean that you will the daddy of my baby?" He asked using the sweetest voice he could. Kai glared and him and turned away.

"Shut up, Tyson." Tyson hugged Kai's arm and squealed.

"Awww! I knew you cared!" He burst out in laughter causing the whole class to giggle at his antics. Kai shook his head, not bothering to push Tyson away, and stared longingly at the younger boy. 'If only you knew, Tyson...'

* * *

_**Crimson**_: Yay X3 Tyson and Kai are working together! And if you couldn't tell, Kai already knows that he likes Tyson, but Tyson hasn't quite figured everything out yet. Again, I'm sorry for leaving before, but I plan on staying this time! And I also appoligise for any misspellings, my spell checker thing isn't working and I tend to over look things lol. If anyone wants to be a beta reader it would help me out a lot.

_**Tyson**_: The chapter's a little short, isn't it?

_**Crimson**_: Yeah, but the next chapter should be longer so...yeah. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, and please R &R!


End file.
